Fandom talk:Memes
Much needed. } 19:23, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Cause for reversion? Why exactly was my change reverted? The addition of Grumpstuck seemed fitting to me. Please explain. PistolBuster (talk) 22:57, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's not really a meme. It's just a fanventure. While I didn't revert it, that was probably why. And honestly, not any one fanventure is really more fitting to go on this page than any other. For example, the addition of Nightfall would be deemed inappropriate as well, even though its also a popular fanventure. 23:01, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, Ylimegirl. That really clears things up. :PistolBuster (talk) 00:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Vriska (Vriska) Given that (Vriska) is now an actual Thing in the comic and almost certainly a reference to this (Tumblr-specific?) fandom meme, there should probably be a subsection on it, including the original unpopular-hs-opinions submission that began it. Actually I should do this myself but I'm lazy. I may do it sometime anyway though. Sporkaganza (talk) 09:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) introducing, the new meme........., "there's no other way out of it, you're going to have to decapitate me" Ever since Collide the idea of Dirk responding to any accident or bad situation with a request for decapitation has become a meme. Who wants to document it? - The Light6 (talk) 00:55, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Bee-forus? So like... where'd the Bee-forus thing come from? I've never heard of it (not that me hearing it is a sign a meme's a meme) but like... there's no explanation for it. Should someone delete it? I believe the Bee-forus thing might have something to do with the LOFAM team's Beforus Album? Not sure. PatManDX (talk) 04:57, September 21, 2017 (UTC) I remember it being talked about one day and got quickly forgot after. +1 for deletion? Mamaopapaya (talk) 13:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Heya, I was the team lead on Beforus and Bee-forus. Safebee came about after the Beforus album release stream, which spawned a recurring joke about Cronus not wearing a seatbelt, due to one of the track art pieces. This became intwined with bee memes that were also in the stream and as a result the community ended up contributing to what because Bee-forus: Seatbelt Safebee, envisaged as a meme album in line with The Baby is You. Can't speak as to whether it has enough relevancy to appear here (maybe an entry on the Fandom:UnofficialMSPAfans Albums page we were suggesting would be a better home), but I can at least confirm that it had its origin in a community meme. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:50, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :Since it's moved to the Gaiden page, I bid it farewell. Mamaopapaya (talk) 22:58, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Omnipresent Vriska If you gotta put here every short-lived and unfunny tumblr meme this page will not end. 05:02, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Hotdog Juggler Does this really qualify as a "meme" rather than just a reference? I haven't seen Hotdog Juggler get widespread joke appeal on the same level of something like Pantskat or Omnipresent Vriska BlackholeWI (talk) 04:24, December 22, 2018 (UTC) I've seen plenty of fanart, so I think they're notable enough for the wiki, but I honestly have no idea where else we could put them. Ciravababy (talk) 21:43, January 15, 2019 (UTC)